Allerheiligen! Zeit aller Götter
by Abhaya
Summary: ja, da gerade mal Halloween ist und ich nichts zu tun hatte... gUnheimlicher Besuch in der Bibliothek... Doch nicht immer ist alles so, wie es scheint.


_Also, als Erstes mal: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört JKR._

_Ich erzähle jetzt mal nicht so viel davor, sondern wünsch einfach viel Spaß mit diesem kleinen Oneshot..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_...besitzen keinen Schatten in der Zeit aller Götter, zu dieser Zeit ist es den Wiedergänger auch gefahrlos möglich, sich in der Welt zu materialisieren. Sie gelten als Omen des Schreckens und der Furcht. Niemand kann ihrem Zorn entkommen, sie geben eine einmal aufgenommene Spur nicht eher frei als bis ihr Tod gerächt wurde. _

Seufzend klappte sie das schwere Buch zusammen. Sie saß seit mehr als vier Stunden allein in der Bibliothek und das, obwohl Halloween war. Wenn sie nur eher daran gedacht hätte, dass sie noch den Aufsatz über die Inferi und andere Wiedergänger beenden musste, dann könnte sie jetzt mit den anderen in der Großen Halle sitzen und sich angenehm gruselnd mit ihren Freundinnen vergnügen.

Warum musste sie eigentlich diese Inferi beschreiben?

Voldemort war der Einzige, der sie beschworen hatte und der war seit mehr als 35 Jahren tot. Sie war zwar nach der Mutter ihres Vaters benannt worden, welche eine begeisterte Schwarzmagierin und Anhängerin Voldemorts gewesen war, doch sie interessierte sich nicht im Geringsten für diesen Mist. Sie war keine Mörderin wie ihre Großmutter und auch ihr Vater hatte damit nichts mehr zu tun. Und nur weil ihre Großmutter für den Mord an dem Kriegshelden Snape in Askaban verrottet und sie zufällig mit ihr verwandt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihr Dunkle Magie leicht fiel, auch wenn viele Leute anderer Meinung waren – allen voran ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Es ist einfach nicht fair!", murrte sie leise. Allmählich wurde sie nicht nur hungrig, sondern auch müde, aber wenn sie den Aufsatz morgen nicht abgab, konnte sie ihre Prüfungszulassung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vergessen.

Miss Telar, die Bibliothekarin, hatte das Licht bereits gelöscht, nur die flackernde Kerze der Laterne auf ihrem mit Büchern bedeckten Tisch spendete ein wenig Helligkeit.

„Na toll.", fluchte sie halblaut, klemmte sich zwei der Folianten unter einen Arm und nahm die Leuchte in die freie Hand. Mühsam versuchte sie in dem flackernden Licht das richtige Regal für die Bücher zu finden. Miss Telar würde es ihr niemals verzeihen, wenn sie Unordnung in ihre Bibliothek brächte...

Da, eine Lücke in der endlosen Reihe alter und staubiger Bücher. Vorsichtig stellte sie die Leuchte auf den Fußboden und versuchte die Bücher in den freien Platz zu stellen. Natürlich war das Regal gerade ein Stück zu hoch als dass sie es bequem erreichen könnte.

„Ich könnte ja auch wenigstens einmal Glück haben!", knurrte sie wütend, während sie sich streckte und beide Bücher zu halten versuchte. Sie hatte es fast geschafft, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter...

Da rutschte ihr „Wesen der Dunkelheit – Licht als einzige Waffe?" von Professor Severus Snape aus der Hand und landete mit einem lauten Widerhall aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden.

„War. Ja. Klar."

Mit einem Ruck schob sie das zweite Buch in seinen angestammten Platz und kniete anschließend auf dem Boden nieder.

„_Die meisten Wesen der Dunkelheit besitzen keinen Schatten in der Zeit aller Götter", _las sie laut, um die drückende Stille zu vertreiben. Sie war noch nie so spät allein in der Bibliothek gewesen... Allmählich wurden ihr die langen, stillen Reihen der Bücher leicht unheimlich...

„Ach, Quatsch. Den Mist hab ich doch vorhin bereits gelesen. Was zum Teufel soll die „Zeit aller Götter" sein?"

Fluchend schlug sie das schwere Buch zu und erhob sich.

„Allerheiligen.", ertönte eine leise, samtige Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie schrie auf, der Schreck fuhr ihr durch alle Glieder, das Buch rutschte ihr erneut aus der Hand. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie fast ein Echo erwartete... Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um, nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Sie war allein gewesen in der Bibliothek, alle anderen waren beim Halloweenfest in der Großen Halle... Dennoch stand hinter ihr ein schmaler Junge mit kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren und abgetragenen Kleidern. Er schien etwa 12 zu sein, doch sein offener Blick und das weiche Haar ließen ihn viel jünger erscheinen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Wer bei Merlin bist du? Und wo verdammt noch mal kommst du eigentlich her? Ich hab den Eingang der Bibliothek die ganze Zeit über im Auge gehabt, also wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"

Sie hörte selbst, dass ihre Stimme mehr als nur panisch klang und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Panik geziemte sich nicht für eine Malfoy, selbst wenn sie in Gryffindor und von der Familie ihrer Großeltern verstoßen war. Und doch... Irgendetwas an dem Jungen war mehr als nur seltsam, irgendetwas an ihm ließ den animalischen Teil ihrer Seele laut um Hilfe schreien, jener Teil, der bereits vor Millionen von Jahren die Menschen vor Wölfen und anderen Wesen in der gefährlichen Dunkelheit gewarnt hatte. Vielleicht waren es seine Augen, die sie so aufmerksam ansahen, vielleicht das leichte Lächeln. Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie hier weg wollte. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Allerheiligen ist die Zeit aller Götter. In dieser Zeit haben Wesen der Dunkelheit ein Recht auf Leben, in dieser Zeit kann nichts sie aufhalten. Die Menschen haben dies schon früh erkannt und versuchen nun durch allerlei Riten die Geister und Dämonen von ihnen fernzuhalten."

Schauer liefen ihr eiskalt über den Rücken, was verdammt noch mal war mit ihr los? Der Kleine war mit Sicherheit keine Bedrohung, ganz entspannt wartete er, dass sie etwas sagen würde, er hatte ja nicht mal einen Zauberstab, soweit sie es erkennen konnte! Ihr eigener lag an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, fiel ihr siedend heiß ein. Verdammt, wie hatte sie nur so dämlich sein können? Jetzt saß sie in der Falle, jetzt...

Beruhige dich, Narcissa Malfoy!

Immer wieder wiederholte sie dieses Mantra gedanklich und allmählich schaffte sie es fast, sich zu entspannen. Der Fremde sah ihren Bemühungen mit mildem Spott in den Augen zu und bewegte sich nicht. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Du... meinst Halloween?", flüsterte sie erstickt, während sie versuchte, das Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren zu ignorieren. Dass die Bibliothek in vollkommener Schwärze lag, abgesehen von der kleinen Insel Helligkeit, in der sie stand, half ihr auch nicht gerade.

„Ja. Die Zeit der Dämonen und Untoten. Inferi besitzen in dieser Zeit keine Schatten, sowie einige andere Wesen der Dunkelheit. Vampire besitzen niemals einen Schatten, Wiedergänger nur zu Halloween nicht.", dozierte er, noch immer mit fast flüsternder Stimme.

Sie nickte schwach. Seine Augen... Sie hatten etwas Forderndes, ließen sie willenlos vor ihm stehen, bannten alle Gedanken an Flucht.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, sich in die Augen sehend, fesselnd und gefesselt werdend. Schließlich unterbrach er den Blickkontakt endlich und bückte sich nach dem Buch und stellte es scheinbar mühelos an seinen angestammten Platz. Er bewegte sich mit katzenhafter Eleganz, mit der verborgenen Stärke absoluten Selbstbewusstseins. Ein Umstand, der nicht gerade dazu führte, dass sie sich selbstsicherer fühlte...

„Wie... Wie heißt du?", stammelte sie.

„Hm, wie ich heiße?" Er sah verloren in die Ferne als ob er sich erst erinnern müsste. Der leere Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ ihn plötzlich sehr verletzlich und allein wirken...

Doch genauso plötzlich wie die Veränderung in ihm eingetreten war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Er grinste sie jungenhaft an.

„Ich denke, du kannst mich Sev nennen. Du scheinst ganz nett zu sein."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Soll ich dir bei deinem Aufsatz helfen, Narcissa? Ich war früher echt gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Dieser kleine Schritt ließ die Panik wieder hochkommen, erneut fühlte sie sich gefangen und von kalten Augen beobachtet, fast seziert. Hastig flüchtete sie einen Schritt fort von ihm. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Sie hatte ihm nichts gesagt, also woher wusste er, wie sie hieß? Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich erneut, allmählich fühlte sie sich wie ein Fass voll Adrenalin auf zwei Beinen... Der Fremde... Sev sah plötzlich viel bedrohlicher aus, ein dunkler Schattenrand schien ihn zu umschweben...

Leises Lachen holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Dein Name war nun wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten. Du hast das typische Malfoyhaar. Soll ich dir nun helfen?" Er lächelte sie erneut offen an.

Natürlich, er hatte sie erkannt. Es war nichts Unnatürliches in ihrer Umgebung, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Alles in bester Ordnung.

„Wäre... nett."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tisch, Narcissa achtete unbewusst immer auf einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand. Sie ließ Sev am äußersten Rand des Lichtkegels gehen, sie wollte ihm nicht näher kommen als nötig. Was nur war an ihm so unheimlich?

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Also, da Inferi einfach nur eine erzwungene Art Wiedergänger sind, werd ich dir erst mal etwas über Wiedergänger allgemein erzählen."

Sie nickte, das klang logisch.

„Wiedergänger sind die Geister derer, die zu früh aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurden. Durch Mord zum Beispiel oder auch einen Unfall. Jedoch besteht ein entscheidender Unterschied zu normalen Geistern: Wiedergänger können im Gegensatz zu Geister wirklich töten, sie sind stofflich, jedoch unverletzbar. Es ist kein Unterschied zu lebenden Personen erkennbar, lediglich der fehlende Schatten weist auf ihre wahre Existenz hin. Das Besondere an ihnen ist, dass sie sich nur in der Nacht aller Götter aus dem Tod erheben und Rache nehmen können, während Geister immer sichtbar sind. Die meisten Wiedergänger nehmen direkt Rache an ihren Mördern. Ist der Mörder jedoch bereits verstorben, kann die Rache auch an den nächstfolgenden Generationen verübt werden. Es wird solange gewartet, bis eine Person der Familie den gleichen Namen erhält wie die Mörderin oder der Mörder. Du zum Beispiel könntest für die Taten deiner Großmutter zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, wenn erkennbar wäre, dass du ihr in Verhalten und Charakter ähnlich bist."

Ihr war während seines Vortrages immer kälter geworden. Wenn alle Opfer ihrer Großmutter ihr die Schuld geben würden... Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen Narcissa Malfoy die Ältere auf dem Gewissen gehabt hatte, als sie wenige Tage nach ihrem letzten Mord in Askaban verstorben war. Aber eines wusste sie mit Sicherheit: Severus Snape, ihr letztes Opfer, hatte es nicht verdient gehabt, von jemanden wie ihrer Großmutter ermordet zu werden... Severus Snape – Sev... Die leise Ahnung einer bitteren Erkenntnis stieg in ihr hoch.

Sie sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an, jegliche Angst in ihr war verschwunden. Was hatte ihre Großmutter nur getan?

„Ich... Sev...", stammelte sie traurig.

Sev bohrte seine schwarzen, schimmernden Augen in ihre, ließ ihren Blick nicht los, während er leise weitersprach.

„Doch du bist anders als sie. Du bist rein in Gewissen und Taten. Du kannst nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden. Auch dies bedeutet eine Art Frieden für den Wiedergänger, bedeutet es doch, dass die grausamen Taten sich niemals wiederholen werden. Lebe lang und in Frieden, Narcissa Malfoy. Und lass die Opfer deiner Namenspatin niemals in die Dunkelheit des Vergessens absinken."

Leise Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht, als Sev sich geschmeidig erhob und aus dem Lichtkegel der Laterne trat. Die kleine Bibliotheksuhr schlug zwölfmal, kündigte den neuen Tag an. Und endlich fiel ihr ein, was ihr an Sev solche Angst gemacht hatte:

Die fehlenden Schatten...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tja, das passiert halt, wenn man im Radio das Halloweenspezial hört "g" ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen (auch wenn es weniger gruselig als viel mehr traurig geworden ist) und wenn das so ist (oder meinetwegen auch nicht, ich nehm auch Kritik an), dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review. "lieb schau"


End file.
